


Gerard Way, Merch Design.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard Way, Business, Business Trip, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, I Tried, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Sex, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Frank Iero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerards heart was beating so fast it hurt. He needed Skeleton Crew to hire him, and sitting in a record label in a suit felt weird as fuck.





	Gerard Way, Merch Design.

**Author's Note:**

> This had so much potensal but hey, I tried. Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos keep me writing, thanks for all the support! <3 i will get the spelling mistakes fixed <3

Gerards heart was beating so fast it  _hurt._ He needed Skeleton Crew to hire him, and sitting in a  _record label_ in a suit felt weird as fuck. He jumped when the door open and a young man walked in, he was completely covered in tattoos, and Gerard tried not to stare in awe.

"Hi! Can I get you anything?"

A temp. Huh. Gerard offered a kind smile and declind, thanking him anyway. The dude smiled right back and set a folder on the desk.

"I'm gonna grab a coffee anyway. You sure?"he grinned as he moved across the room. The man leaked confidence. Coffee did actually sound nice, something to calm him when Frank Iero turned up.

"Sure. Just black, thank you."

The man set a mug down infront of Gerard and smiled warmly.

"Ever met Mr. Iero before?"

"No. Why? Is he an ass?"

The man laughed and shrugged.

"Sometimes. If he's tired. His mom calls him a sweetheart though."

"Is he tired today?"Gerard offered, getting a hum in response.

"A little bit. What are you in for?"

"Merch designer."

"Oh. You any good?"

"I hope so. I've worked for Dark Horse and Grant Morrison. I also attended SVA and finished top of my class."

"Frank wont really care about qualifications. He cares about passion."

The man moved to the window and took a sip of his coffee.

"I mean, i love music. I've travelled to over 60 concerts in the past two years, and designed Merch for a handfull of bands."

The man nodded and sat on the windowsil. 

"Whats your favourite genre?"

"Rock. Punk rock."Gerard smiled, getting a grin in return.

"Can i check out your portfollio? That Iero asshole must be late."

Gerard blushed and passed it over. He distracted himself until the door opened.

"Mr. Iero? New London Fire are here."

"Rad. Give me a few minutes."

Gerards eyes widened at the man who smirked and handed the portfollio back 

"You're Mr. Iero?"

"That I am. Sorry. It was so much easier to interview when the person wasn't trying to kiss my ass. You're really talented."

"Thank you sir."

"When can you start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Rad. Be in my office at 9 am on Monday morning."

"Thank you so much, sir. You wont regret it!"

He grinned and nodded, handing the portfolio back.

"Later."

 As soon as Gerard got on the right bus home, he rang Mikey. He could not believe his luck, he got the job and Frank Iero was total  _eye candy._ He voiced this to Mikey and got hung up on in return, but he rang back straight away so Gerard forgave him. 

"I'll be over in an hour to get you drunk as shit to celebrate."Mikey promised. Gerard was so happy as he got of the bus and walked up to his shitty apartment. He unlocked the door and immediatly changed into pyjamas before groaning.  _He never asked for the dress code!_ He grabbed his laptop and a beer before settling on the couch, googling Frank Iero.

**_Frank Iero owns own business at 24. Heres his story.._ **

**_Frank Iero attends Gay Pride and Choice marches...what is he hiding?_ **

**_Millionare Frank Iero sells brooklin home._ **

Honestly even reading the headlines it felt wrong, like he was invading Franks privacy. He put his laptop away and waited for Mikey to come.

"Hey Gee."

"Sup little bro. Hows it hanging?"

Mikey snorted and sat down across from him, shooting him a wide grin.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you."Gerard whispered, unable to hide the massive grin on his face. On Monday morning, Gerard decided a simple Black shirt and black jeans would do the job, Frank didn't look very professionally dressed in his hoodie and jeans combo, so Gerard didn't think it was that sort of place. He made it in Franks office for a little before 9, sighing in relief that he wasn't late. He bit his nails as he waited before Frank came in, he looked tired which immediatly made Gerard straighten up.

"Morning Gerard."

"Good morning sir."

Frank set down his shoulder bag and moved over to the coffee pot. He pouted Gerard a mug without a word and set it down. 

"Alright. We've got two bands coming in at 10 and 11 AM and I want some rough designs for new designs. Tshirts, hoodies maybe even an album design and I want it on my desk by 6."

Gerard nodded.

"Yes sir. Will I meet the bands?"

"Yes. You will discuss what they like and listen to their sound."

"Yes sir."

"Great. Until then Jay will show you to your desk."

Frank rang a button before the secretary rushed in. Frank waved a hand as his phone rang, and Gerard hurried out. By 10 he was settled in, rough outlines drawn so he'd only have to fill in the design. He looked around the office before grabbing a notepad.

"Anyone want starbucks?'

He wrote down the few orders before going to ask Jay, writing her order down before knocking on Franks door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, i was thinking about doing a starbucks run if thats okay. Saying i've a spare hour."

Frank looked up from his books and nodded, pushing his thick black framed glasses up his nose.

"Would you like anything sir?"

"Soy Latte. As big as my head."

Gerard wrote it down and nodded.

"Thank you, Gerard."

Gerard smiled and went to the starbucks two doors down. He passed over the notebook with the names before relaxing. They thankfully gave him a bag, pilling up the 8 drinks with cup holders as Gerard took his own in his hand. Thankfully every cup was labeled, and he carried them back to the office. He handed them out and set his own cup down on his desk before going to Franks office. He knocked and waited until he heard a reply for going in.

"Oh. Thank you."Frank took it and took a sip.

"Sir, I was just wondering if we got smoke breaks?"

"Ofcourse. 4 in a full day. I might join you actually."He rubbed his eyes and got up. Gerard followed him to a little back alley and lit up.

"You okay, sir?"

"Ugh. Yes. Just addressing rumours is exhausting."Frank frowned.

"Rumours, sir?"

"About my personal life. Pointless rubbish."

Gerard nodded and stayed quiet. He didn't want pry. 

"Oh i have some forms for you to sign after the meeting, alright?"

"Yes sir."

Frank nodded and put his cigarette into the ashtray.

"Be in my office in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir."Gerard finished his cigarette and went inside. 

"Lunch order?"

Gerard frowned at Jay.

"What?"

"Mr. Iero always supplies Lunch from the local cafe. Your order?"

"Chicken and Mayo wrap, please? How much do I owe?"

"No. Mr. Iero supplies."She smiled before going back to her desk. Gerard sat on his own and gathered up a few pens and pencils and his sketchpad. He headed into Franks office, finding him on the phone. He looked exhausted and Gerard didn't know if he should leave.

"Sir, with all due respect I would like to witheld my name and place of business...yes sir. I know. Its not for that."Frank rubbed his forehead.

"No sir, thats right. I completely support the trans community...as you can see, theres enough news about my business."

Frank gestured to the chair next to him so Gerard sat down awkwardly.

"Great. I really appriciate that sir. I'll send the cheque first thing...alright no problem, goodbye."

Frank hung up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry about that."

"If your donating why don't you want it public, sir?"

Frank paused fixing his papers and sighed.

"I'm not doing it for the fame. I'm doing it because theirs a little boy out there who had no heathy way to binde his chest, or the little girl who can't afford special underwear."

Gerard frowned and nodded.

"Thats very nice of you, sir."

"So, the meeting todays very informal. Theyre going to introduce themselves and play you some of their record, describes their wants and needs, alright?"

"Yes sir."

"Great."Frank smiled and opened his laptop. Gerard turned his head when he realised Frank was checking his email. 

"Sir? Your mothers on line one."

"Should I leave?"Gerard offered as Frank puck up the phone. He shook his head and unmuted the phone.

"Hey ma...no, not today, mom. Meetings and stuff, i will be home uh a little after 8 all going well if you wanna stop by...okay. love you too."

Frank hung up and rubbed his face before the door opened. Gerard stood up to shake their hands, grinning. The meeting went smoothly before they left.

"Stay. Tell me some ideas."Frank hummed, leaning back in his chair. Jay brought in their lunches before leaving again. Frank got a salad, who immediatly started eating.

"I'm thinking simple at the front. And 'Women created Punk' at the back followed bt their logo."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"And the front?"

"New London fire in small writing about the left nipple."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Sounds amazing dude."

Gerard grinned around his wrap before Frank hummed.

"I got some papers to sign. Basically if you leave, what happens or is said in these walls stay inside the building. If you find out a company secret or personal, and you let it slip, my laywers will destroy your ass."

Gerard nodded

"Thats fair."

"Great. My employees are not allowed interviews, also. Uh, office romances are allowed but if you guys fuck it up, yous have to keep it business. If I hear homophobia, sexism or racism your ass will be fired so quick you won't even realise."

"Gay, feminist, not racist."

"Awesome. Then you'll fit in just fine around here. Jay takes lunch orders every morning, have it in by 12."

"Yes sir."

"We don't care what to wear or what you do to your body, if youre a good working and passionate, then you'll go far."

Gerard nodded and took the silence to ask a question.

"How did you get so successful, sir?"

Frank grinned and shrugged.

"New Jerseys got a shitton of talent. You just gotta go looking. I go out almost every night to try find new bands."

"Thats amazing sir. You're dedicated."

"I once was the kid in my moms basemsnt, rocking out to a crowd of 10 people."Frank grinned as he finished his salad.

"Do you still perform?"

"Sometimes. Usually just on Christmas parties when i've had a little to much vodka."

Gerard laughed and nodded.

"I can dig that."

Frank grinned and got up to refill their coffee mugs.

"I couldn't have did it without my mother. Single mother who struggled all her life, but she did anything to see me happy. Sent me to business school with all her savings, let me start in her basement and badically use her home as an open house."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is."Frank grinned and sat down. Gerard noticed an LGBT badge on his bag when he ruffled through it.

"Sir, are you in the lgbt community?"

"Yup. But I won't answer any questions, to much rumours is leaking."He frowned and set down his bag.

"But you're not ashamed."

"No. But people seem to loose sight of the fact that this is a record lable, where my secual orintation has nothing to do with the brillant work we do here."

"I understand sir."

Gerard finished his wrap and took a sip of coffee. 

He settled in pretty quick, getting the hang of everything within a month. Within 6 weeks, the merch he designed was on his desk in big boxes. He couldnt help the little jump he did. His art was on clothes!!

"Theyre awesome. You should be really fucking proud. You can keep a hoodie and tshirt if you like."

Frank was leaning against his desk, and Gerard immediatly nodded, grinning wide as he looked over the material.

"Next ones should be in tomorrow. Theyre gonna do pick up and pay ya."

"I thought i got paid? Money went in my bank-"

"Yeah. I hire you to work for my company. But they pay you for your work."

"So i get two paychecks?"

"Basically yeah. Anyone you work for. Usually its one thousand, but my fee is 200 bucks so you get the rest."

"So what are you paying me for?"

Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Its good to have a designer. Keeps them running back. They also pay me a monthly sum each month, like every band, to use my resources. I thought you would have known?"

Gerard shook his head and grinned.

"Rad."

It wasnt like Gerard was making much from Frank, a little over 900 a month. But he wanted this job so much he decided to scrimp and save, using his savings for emergencys.

"Smoke break?"

Gerard nodded and headed out with Frank, lighting a cigarette.

"So i'm checking this punk band out tonight. Its right up your alley if you wanna tag along."

"Shit i havent been out in so long, i'm so down."

"Rad."Frank grinned.

"I'll be heading after work, cool?"

"Awesome! Ill have to stop by home anf grab my card though."

"Benefits of the company. Free drinks. Later G."

Gerard called Mikey and told him, who immediatly snorted.

"Dude hes into guys right? Totally a date."

"Its not!"

"Bullshit. I bet he'll try to make a move. You said office romances were allowed, right?"

"Oh fuck you. Hes not asking me out."

"He is. Dont want details, just tell me i was right."

Gerard hung up and groaned. Fuck. It was  _not_ a date. He headed back inside to finish of some designs he was working on, finding an envelope on his desk and the boxes gone. He peaked in at the money before shoving it in his bag. It was 7 before he was done his work, and he grabbed his bag and headed to Franks office. He knocked once before opening it.

"Hi sir."

"Frank, please. I'm getting tired of telling you that."Frank laughed and kept typing.

"Grab me a coffee?"

Gerard poured one out and passed it over.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Frank. Where we heading?"

"The Academy green room. Doors is soon so we'll head in about 10 minutes. Just gotta finish some emails."

"Kay. You hungry? I could run next door and grab up some burgers."

"That would actually be great. Easy to eat in the cab, veggie burger please."

"Kay. Back in 10."

Gerard eventuallt got their burgers, and the climbed into the cab and ate them on the way. Frank hurried him into a small basement room, where their was probanly 50 people tops.

"What do you drink?"

"Anything."

"2 coors. Open a tap."

The man nodded before passing them over, Gerard thanked him and took a drink. The lights dimmed and the music started, and Gerard was blown away immediatly. Fast, aggressive punk music filled his ears, the front man incredible. 

"That guitar player is fucking going places."Frank filled in, pointing to a guy with afro hair. Gerard watched him slay the cords and nodded. He took another drink and leaned against the bar. They stayed silent during the performance, Frank passing him two more beers through out it. By the time the third band came on stage, he was tipsy as shit. He knew he should stop, so he didnt make a  _twat_ of himself, but it was so long since he drank with someone other than his laptop. Most of the bands Frank loved, and after the battle of the bands he dragged Gerard into the back room, passing his card out to the performers. Honestly Gerard was to drunk to even pay attension, but he kept himself mostly professional looking as they made their way outside. As soon as the air hit him, he whined. The alcohol flooded to his head.

"Okay dude?"

"How much did we drink?"

"Ah. Havent a clue."Frank chuckled and let Gerard lean on him. He wrapped a strong arm around Gerards waist and held him up.

"You're my boss."

"That I am."Frank chuckled.

"We're basically cuddling."Gerard slurred as he leaned into Frank more.

"Nothing wrong with a little cuddle."Frank laughed and kept walking.

"Was this a date?"

"No. Not really. More about getting to know you outside of work. Why?"

"My brother said it was a date. Think thats why i drunk so much. Nervous."

"Normally I dont mix business and pleasure."

"I get that."Gerard yawned and pulled away to light a cigarette. He could feel Frank watching him.

"Did you want it to be a date?"

"I dont know how to answer that so its not awkward in the morning."

"Tomorrows Saturday. We don't got work."

Gerard snorted and nodded, following Frank.

"We're we going?"

"Food. Water. My place has both magically."

"I'm going to your house?"

"That okay? You seem a little out of it to even remember the direction to your own."

Gerard hummed, Frank was right. He didn't have a clue how to get home from this part of town. He followed Frank to a small house, turning his head when Frank entered a security code to get in followed by two keys. As soon as they were inside he locked the door. Gerard looked around, Franks house was gorgeous and modern and must have cost a fortune. He toed off his shoes and followed Frank into the kitchen.

"My mom dropped over some amazing veggie curry last night, cool?"

"Cool."

Frank turned on the stove as Gerard took a seat. He stared at a picture hanging on Franks far wall, a little girl with her mom. They were holding hands and grinning at eachother. 

"Little sister?"

"Huh? Oh."Frank paused and grabbed a beer, passing Gerard one.

"Nah. Only child."

Gerard frowned. They looked so alike they had to be related.

"Theres a reason I pay thousands to Trans charities."

Gerard frowned deeper, before gasping slightly. Frank gave him a nervous smile.

"Now remember my lawyers can kick your ass."

"I wouldn't-I won't tell anyone. Swear."

"I know."Frank smiled and focused on the curry. He stayed silent until Frank sat across from him, setting a plate down.

"Smells amazing."

"My mom is the best cook in the world, man."

"So youre a vegetarian?"Gerard took a mouthful and felt his mouth water. It was amazing. Frank grinned at him.

"Good huh? And i'm vegan."

"Oh yeah? Thats pretty cool."

"I use to get sick allot when i was a kid. Its really helped."

"Thats awesome."Gerard grinned and focused on his food. He cleared his plate before relaxing back, letting his eyes trail over Frank.

"You can't tell."

Frank frowned and glanced up at him.

"What?"

"That..like you're trans."

"Yeah. Nobody at the office knows. I think itll come out eventually, but i don't need any transphobic or sexiest pigs."

"Now it makes sense! Jays got me to post letter to planned parenthood!"

Frank laughed and shrugged.

"I donate to allot of charaties."

Gerard nodded and finished off his beer.

"Come on, i'm exhausted. I'll show you the guest bedroom."

Gerard nodded and followed him upstairs. His head was starting to hurt as he steppes into a large open room.

"I'm two doors down if you need me."

"Thank you, Frank."

"Goodnight, Gerard."Frank grinned and left, shutting the door. Gerard undressed to his tshirt and boxers before getting into bed. He nearly moaned at the thick pillows and duvets. When he woke up, he was gagging, stomach heaving as he got up. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door, barely making it to the toilet before he was empty the contents of his stomach into the bowl. 

"Your bedroom had an ensuite."

Gerard sat back and glanced at Frank in his boxers and a loose tshirt. 

"I'm sorry. Paniced."Gerard flushed the toilet and groaned. Frank kneeled down infront of him and passed him a glass of water.

"Good?"

Gerard shook his head and drunk the water, sighing quietly.

"I have the best hangover cure."Frank grinned. Gerard whined and held his head.

"I'm puking in my bosses bathroom."

"I'm not your boss right now. I'm your friend. Come downstairs when your ready."

Gerard nodded and let Frank go before going in to pull on his jeans. He walked downstairs and whined at the blender.

"How are you not dying?"

Frank shrugged and poured out two glasses of a thick green smoothie. He set one infront of Gerard.

"Seceret reciepe. Your hangover will be gone in half an hour, tops."

Gerard frowned and took a sip, almost gagging at the taste. Frank laughed and pushed the glass gentle until Gerard had to choice other than to finish it off. Frank drunk his in one go before burping, moving to set the glasses in the dishwasher.

"Come on. Saturday mornings are for cartoons."

Gerard followed him into the living room, watching as Frank turned on the TV and sat down. Gerard caught a small glimps of the outline of his breasts before Frank tugfed a duvet over himself. Gerard settled down next to him, curling up in a ball as Frank did the exact same to the other side, their thighs ending up touching. He reached over to put the blankets over Gerards legs before settling in. Gerard ended up falling asleep again, and when he woke up Frank was snorning with his head against Gerards chest, his neck sore from resting his heads on Frank. He adjusted himself until he was comfortable again, focusing on  _danger mouse_ as Frank slept. He woke up over an hour later and stetched.

"Sorry. Shit."Frank whispered

"S'okay, pretty sure i fell asleep on you first."

Frank hummed and moved his legs to under him, crossing them in his lap.

"No hangover though, right?"Frank lit a cigarette and passed Gerard the box.

"You're right. Thats so weird."

Frank grinned and nodded, focusing on the tv again.

"This has been pretty fun. I can't remember when I last hung out with someone."

"Same. If you don't count my stalker brother."

"You wanna do this more often? Like every Friday?"

'Sure. I swear I wont get so drunk."

"Its okay. Its kinda a blur for me anyway."Frank laughed and pulled out his phone. Gerard ignored him as he checked emails before the door bell rang. Frank pulled up a camera on his phone and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Iero, i've got this weeks scedule to drop round."

"Thanks Jay. Just put it threw the letterbox. Just outta the shower, see you Monday!"

"No problem!"

Frank hung up and got up, coming back with a stack of papers.

"Alright we've got 5 Merch meetings this week. One every morning at 11. Oh yes! My favourite basement band is playing tonight!"

"I guess you have a lot of time to work on your hangover cure."

Frank snorted and shook his head.

"Don't usually drink. Sometimes on a Friday to relax."

Gerard hummed and took the papers Frank handed him.

"Okay so this is their last merch. It was immature and horrible."

Gerard glanced over it and nodded, seeing the fake blood and crappy font.

"Got it."

"Awesome! Hey i was actually thinking about making a Skeleton crew tshirt and jacket. Yaknow so we're all the same? What do you think?"

"I can make a kick ass design by Monday."

"Cool. That would be awesome. I'm gonna take a vote on it, incase people don't like that Idea."

Gerard nodded and closed his eyes, 

"I better go. Over staying my welcome sucks."

"You're not over staying G. Seriously you don't have to go. We can watch movies and get some food?"Frank wasn't looking at him, instead going through the papers. Gerard thought he sounded hopeful though.

"Sure. Where delivers around here? Hungry."

"Oh, uh see the little drawer under the tv? Should be menus there, G."

Gerard got up and got them, his heart skipping a beat when a condom box fell out. He glanced at Frank who snorted.

"Most awkward thing to find in my bosses house."

"Really? Cause i've got tampons upstairs, thats probably worse."

Gerard blushed as Frank laughed, before lifting the box and shoving it back in the drawer. 

"Jesus okay, shit."Gerard had no ifea what to say, he knew he looked like an  _idiot_ standing blushing, but Frank just sat and smirked at him. 

"You gonna sit down?"Frank teased. Gerard threw the menus at his face and sat down, taking one of the pizzas one.

"They do vegan?"

"Yes. Its kick ass honestly. Feeling pizza?"

Gerard hummed and looked through the menu before pulling out his phone. 

"What do you want?"he hummed.

"Large Vegan pizza and also barabque sauce."

Gerard nodded.

"I can eat meat right? You're not gonna kill me?"

Frank snorted and shook his head. Gerard phoned in the order before relaxing, lighting a fresh cigarette. Frank got up and put the sheets in his bag before going into the kitchen. He can back with two diet cokes, handing one to Gerard.

"What do you-"

Gerards phone rang loudly and he groaned when he realised it was Mikey.

"Hello?"He sighed, already hearing Mikey ramble. 

"I was right wasnt I?"

"Mikey this isnt a good time-"

"Hes there isnt he! Oh my god, is i'm right say family dinner!"

Gerard sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you. See you at Dinner."

Mikey whistled as Gerard hung up, 

"Must be rad to have a brother."

"Sometimes."Gerard opened the can and watched Frank crouch down. His boxers curved against his butt perfectly, and Gerard really couldnt help but stare. 

"I can feel you checking me out, ya'know."

Gerard cleared his throat as Frank snorted before grabbing a movie. He pushed it on and crawled back onto the couch, tugging the blanket to his chin. Gerard paid for the pizza when it came, almost wrestling Frank to hand the guy the money. Frank laughed and let himself be pulled away. They ended up sitting on the floor to eat their pizza, the movie abandoned as they got to know eachother. He found out Frank was hilarious, dumb jokes making Gerards heart swell. Around 7 pm, Gerard glanced at the clock. He really should go, Frank was already ready for the gig tonight, but he didn't want to.

"You wanna tag along?"Frank grinned.

"Won't I cramp your style?"

"Nah. Course you won't."

"Are you sure? Like i totally got a date with my tv, but I could cancel that."

Frank laughed and nodded.

"You got a spare tshirt? 2 full days is even freaking me out."

"Sure G."Frank grinned and waved him up. Franks bedroom was  _huge._ His bed looked like the same size as Gerards whole  _bedroom._

Gerard pulled off his top without thinking, and when Frank turned around he  _stared,_ his eyes trailing fron Gerards chest down to the treasure trail. Gerars notice him lick his lips before ducking his head, passing the t-shirt over. Gerard tugged it on before following Frank downstairs and out the front door. He watched Frank lock up before frowning. 

"You're being weird."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. In my own world."Frank mumbled before clearing his throat. 

"So its the same place as yesterday, cool?"

"Awesome."

They headed back to The Academy, Frank waved his pass to get them in before opening and over to the band. He introduced Gerard with a grin.

"So when am i signing you motherfuckers?"

"We don't know if its what we want yet, Iero. John wants to go to college, Kyle has a baby on the way."

"In the future if you guys want signed, you'll come to me right?"

"Ofcourse. Our number one fan man, never missed a gig."

"I wont ever dude. Good luck up there!"Frank grinned before tugging Gerard to the bar. His stomach almost turned as Frank passed him a beer.

"Your over thinking it. Think of it as juice."Frank snorted and leaned against the bar, watching the place fill up. Two beers later and they were standing outside, Frank was shivering as he fumbled with a cigarette, so Gerard tugged off his jacket to drape it over Gerards shoulder.

"Thank you."

Gerard nodded and looked up google maps, searching how the fuck to get back home. 

"Okay so apparently im like an hour walk from here."

Frank nodded and chewed his lip.

"Hey Gerard?"

Gerard looked up from his phone, blowing a stream of smoke out. Frank touched his arm and tugged him in lightly until Gerard had him backed up against the wall. 

"Frank?"

"I'm so blaming the beer for this."He mumbled before he was sliding his hand up to Gerards neck and tugging him down. Their noses brushed together, making Gerard tilt his head and shut his eyes before he heard cameras. 

"Shit."

Gerard straightened up and glanced at two men with big cameras, Frank pulled him closer until he couldn't be seen.

"Shit. Shit i'm a dumbass."Frank mumbled into Gerards chest. Gerard waved down a cab and they both rushed in, Frank putting his head in his hands. Gerard rattled off his address.

"You okay?"

"No! Its going to be all over the fucking papers by Monday morning! I have to go home. Call my lawyers. Alone."

"We're okay right? I mean, we have so much fun, and-"

"I shouldnt have tried to kiss you. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Your address, sir."

Gerard looked out at his apartment building and shoved 30 bucks threw the window, telling him Franks address as he got out. He tried to text Frank three times but was always ignored. He dreaded work Monday morning. He headed in a 9, gave Jay his lunch order before getting himself ready. The desk phone rang, making him jump.

"Hello, Gerard Way, Merch design?"

"Gee. Hey. Uh, can you come to the office?"

"Are you gonna fire me?"Gerard whispered

"Why would- no, Gee."

Gerard hung up and walked in, finding Frank reading a news paper.

"Good news. You can't reconise us."Frank passed it over, luckily Gerards face seemed to block them both. 

"Lawyers are pissed though."

"Sucks."Gerard mumbled, Frank sighed and got up before handing him a mug of coffee. He leaned against the desk next to Gerard and sighed. 

"I'm sorry for freaking out. You did nothing wrong at all, ive never fucking dated because nobody knows the shit you know here. Me and my mom packed up when I was 13, and everyone knows me as Frank the dude."

"Never?"

"No. Ive never been with another person in anyway shape or form. I didn't find the need. But you're such a sweet caring dude, and then the cameras showed up and i reacted really fucking badly okay? I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. I get it."Gerard finally met Franks honest eyes, smiling.

"Good. Cause i don't wanna fuck this up. Even if nothing happens, you're a brillant worker and a really good friend okay?"

Gerard nodded and drunk his coffee, glancing at the sheets.

"So whos todays band?"

"Oh man, a kick ass punk group whos guitarest drives me insane. Hes the same dude from Friday night, just a different band. Ray toro. He's going places."

"Oh really? How many bands does he have?"

"3 i'm pretty sure. I need him signed before some other dude does. Todays meetings more about signing than merch, but i have high hopes."

Gerard nodded and watched Frank sit down in his chair. 

"Does anyone in work know?"Frank whispered. 

"Nobodys mentioned it to me anyway."Gerard hummed. Frank nodded and rubbed his face.

"Next time i try to kiss you in publiv please punch me in the nuts."

"Does that uh..hurt?"Gerard couldn't find the right words, blushing as soon as he said it. Frank laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Not really."

"Personal as shit and in no way my business, but you litreally have millions in your bank, why dont you yaknow..change?"

"Cause i don't want to. You can be trans and keep your biological body, Gee."

"So theres different types?"

Frank grinned and nodded.

"Yeah. My body is wrong yes, but its never bothered me that much. I pass. Yaknow?"

Gerard nodded and chewed his lip.

"Why? Would you like me better if i was packing?"Franks laugh was nervous, and Gerard felt  _horrible._

"No. Shit i did not mean it like that. I like you. I didnt care when i found out yaknow? It doesnt affect me. I just meant for your own peace of mind."

"I'm all good Gee. Thanks though."

Gerard nodded and bit his lip.

"Wanna grab a smoke before they show up?"

Gerard nodded and got up, following Frank out to the alley. He lit up immediatly, relaxing against the wall. Frank was leaning opposite him, looking at him.

"What?"Gerard blushed.

"Nothing. Youre just really beautiful."

Gerard turned even redder and ducked his head. 

"So are you."Gerard whispered, and when he looked up Frank was in his space, opening his arms for a hug. They fitted so well together, Frank was a perfect height to lean against Gerards shoulder. 

"I'm really sorry for freaking out."

Gerard looked down at him and smiled.

"S'ok. Promise."

Frank looked at his lips before he was pulling away, moving back to the opposite wall. He finished his cigarette first and shot Gerard a small smile.

"Still on for Friday?"

"Ofcourse."Gerard grinned before Frank pulled open the metal door. He headed inside without a word, Gerard following a moment later. They settled in the office, waiting for the band to come, and thankfully the meeting went great. Frank signed them and also gave Ray his own contract, and by the time they were leaving Frank was grinning wide. Gerard helped him file it on his laptop and in the locker before Jay brought in their lunch. 

"Thanks Jay."

"No problem sir. Your mom has phoned in and told me to tell you to remember your date."

"Yes Jay. Remind me around 6?"

 "Yes sir. Do you need me to double check the revservation?"

"Yes please. And remind them.its her birthday, thanks Jay."

She shut the door as Frank dug into his salad.

"My moms turning 40. Shes horrified."

Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"I'm 30 in 2 years and i actually think i'll cry."Gerard mumbled

"You're like offically an adult. I still count myself as a teenager."Frank grinned as Gerard took a bite of his sandwich. 

"You're only 4 years younger."

"Thats a long ass time."Frank giggled and got up to refill their coffees.

"Fuck you."Gerard snorted. Frank winked and finished his salad before getting up. He sat infront of Gerard on the desk, cuping his mug of coffee.

"So, like you got any designs for skeleton crew?"

"Not yet. I have some ideas but i spent yesterday eatting my feelings."

Frank laughed and nodded, setting his coffee down. 

"When I was a kid, i use to be a massive pot head."

Gerard grinned and looked up at him.

"One time my mom found me passed out, covered in ice cream, dorritos and chocolate wrappers."

Gerard laughed so hard he had to lean forward, resting his head on Franks thigh. Frank laughed with him, smoothing a hand into Gerards hair.

"I had these dreads man, and i litreally always stunk of weed. Got arrested twice because they thought I was carrying."Frank laughed, sending Gerard into another laughing fit. Frank in  _dreads._

"I'll get you a picture man. My mom has them hidden."

"Do you blame her?"Gerard laughed and looked up, Franks hand stayed in Gerards hair with the quick movement, Gerard gasped in pleasure as Frank pulled accidently. They stared in silence for a moment. 

"Uh..i swear i dont usually moan when someone hurts me?"Gerard offered, not expecting Frank to pull again. He moaned in pleasure, his eyes slipping shut.

"You're a fucking pornstar, dude. Shit."

Frank pulled his hand away, chewing on his lip. Gerard knew he was painful hard, and honestly he was so embarresed. 

"Um..i'm just gonna-"

Frank nodded and watched Gerard leave, who immediatly rushed back to his desk. He focused on his work then, drawing up designs for Skeleton Crew and for Ray toro. By 6, his officall work day was done so he grabbed his bag and walked to Franks office, knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

Gerard peaked in and grinned.

"I got some designs? But i'm gonna add some colour and sample text so theyll be done by tomorrow."

"Great. Thank you Gerard."

"Sorry about earlier, uh-"

"Dude, don't worry about it. We're all good."

"Awesome. Enjoy tonight."

"Whats tonight?"Frank frowned, 

"Uh, your mom?"

"Oh shit!"Frank grabbed his bag and rushed to the door

"Life saver!"Frank kissed Gerards cheek before he was running down the hall, leaving Gerard amazed.  _Frank kissed him._ on the cheek, sure but he kissed him!! Gerard spent the night in a day dream, thinking of Frank. He phoned Mikey to tell him, leaving out what happened in the office. He did not need Mikey to know  _that._ When he got to the office in the morning, he left the pages on Frank desk of the new designs before heading to his own. He sat down and pulled out his laptop, creating some templets for the next one when someone slammed a paper on the laptop. He looked up at Frank, face red in anger. 

"What?"

Gerard lifted the paper, seeing a picture of them hugging.

"How the fuck did they get this?"

"I was wondering the same fucking thing. Staff meeting. Now!"Frank shouted, moving to the middle of the office. 

"Who the fuck hacked the security cameras? How much did you get for the fucking photo?"Frank shouted, Gerard frowned at it.

"I'll fucking find out, and I will fucking destroy you. I put all my trust into my employees, and this is how you fucking repay me."Frank growled 

"Own up. Or everyones getting unpaid leave until i figure out who did this!"

"It was me."

Everyone turned to Jay, standing with her arms folded.

"You two are always together. It was suspicous."

"Jay. How could you?"Frank deflated. 

"They offered 2, 000. And i'm sick of being an assistant."

"Thats what you were hired for!"Frank shouted before groaning.

"Pack your shit up and leave. My lawyers will be in touch. Everyone else, back to work."Frank stormed into his office and slammed the door, leaving everyone to whisper. Gerard avoided their eyes and grabbed his cigarettes, heading out for a smoke break. He stayed there until he smoked three cigarettes, he didnt glance when the door opened, a soothing hand resting on his arm. 

"You okay?"Frank whispered

"Yeah. You?"

"No. I'm so mad. I started her when she was a highschool drop out. Nobody else would take her. I can't believe she did this."

Gerard sighed and nodded, turning to hug Frank. He held on tightly until Frank pulled away.

"Sorry. I should have approached it better. I was at my moms when I seen it. My blood boiled and it just got worse until I got here."

"I know it sucks, but is it really important?"

"First its being gay, then the other thing will come out."Frank sighed. 

"And i dont even feel safe to talk anymore because she betrayed me. Litreally she was last on my list."Frank groaned.

"I didn't even know the cameras still worked out here. She knows my house code! Jesus. Can you handle the meeting today?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go sort some shit out. Tell everyone to get their own lunches today."

Gerard nodded and finished his cigarette.

"I'll let you know how the meeting goes."

"Thanks. I'll be back to lock up. Ugh i got to change the locks! More things to worry about. Keep an eye on my office, alright? She knoes the safe code."

"Sure Frank."

"Bye Gee."Frank kissed his cheek before going inside. Gerard stayed in Franks office all day, and the meeting did end up going smoothly. Franks phone kept ringing, and eventually he started taking notes. Frank came in a little after 6, looking exhausted.

"Okay, my home has been covered, lawyers know whats up, a locksmith is gonna come in 2 hours to do here. Man i'm never trusting anyone again."

Frank sat on the desk infront of Gerard and sighed.

"Fill me in."

"Okay so these are from phonecalls, meeting went great! They want beanies and flags so i cant wait to design that. Uh, the printer is out of black ink, i tried to change it but I couldn't figure it out. Leanne got lunch for eveyone and put it on the companys tab. Uh, i think thats it."

"Awesome. You can go home Gee. Thank you."

"If its okay, i'd rather chill here to ass o clock when you finally leave."

Frank grinned and nodded, 

"Sounds good Gee. Why don't you run out and get some beer and food."

Gerard nodded and got up, ending up in Franks space. He didn't mean to, but Frank was sat at the desk, Gerard between his thighs by accident. He litreally had no way out until Frank giggled and lifted his legs up onto the desk. 

"Smooth G."

"Fuck you and your tiny desk space."Gerard snorted and headed out. He grabbed a 6 pack of beer and two chow meins before going back to the office. Frank was kneeling infront of a safe.

"You got any idea how to change a code?"

Gerard snorted and kneeled down next to him.

"Isnt it like 4 0's?"

"Ugh i dont know."Frank opened it, and Gerard tried not to stare at all the money. He never seen so much in his  _life._

"Wow."he whispered as Frank looked for instructions. 

"My mom always said money didn't buy happiness. And she was so right. Made my first million by 21, was still fucking popping anti-depressents like candy."Frank hummed, closing it up again.

"I get you."

"I'm obviously gratful for what i have. Single mom raised me, most weeks i had to hit the food bank just to survive. But money does not make you happy."

"It helps though."Gerard argued.

"I was most happy at 13, broke as shit as my mom and I lived in our car."Frank hummed and took the chow mein. 

"Its amazing. Like what youve been through and here you are."

Frank grinned and nodded, popping open a can of beer. Gerard did the same, and they sat on the floor to eat and talk. By 10, the locks were changed and they had already started on a fresh six pack. Frank ended up leaning against the desk next to Gerard, both sat on the floor with their legs touching. They weren't even speaking, instead just hanging out. Gerard felt happy and  _normal._ He wasnt sitting in his shitty apartment watching shitty tv programmes, he was hanging out with  _Frank Iero._

"I fucking love hanging with you. Its so easy."

Gerard grinned and let Frank leamed against him. 

"Me too. Its awesome."

 "Fuck yeah it is."Frank yawned and got up.

"Home time. You okay to get home?"

"Yeah. I'll call a cab."

"Awesome. We can split it." 

Gerard phoned a cab as Frank locked up, lighting a cigarette as the stood outside. Frank was shivering again, pouting.

"Are we ever going to get good weather?"

"Nope. Bring me a hangover cure tomorrow?"

"Will do, Gee."

Frank shuffled in against Gerards chest, who wrapped his arms around Franks shoulders.

"If someone takes a fucking photo ill knock them out."

Gerard snorted and kissed Franks head, before Frank looked up.

"This is where you kick me in the nuts."

Frank moved his hand to Gerards neck, who wasted no time in leaning down. The moment their lips joined, Gerard felt sparks expload. He cupped Franks face and turned them around so nobody would see who it was before licking at Franks lip, almost melting when Frank let him in. Gerard had never felt this way about a kiss before, especially when Frank moved a hand into Gerards hair. It stayed gentle as they made out,Frank letting out gorgeous litrle noises into Gerards mouth. He broke apart first, panting softly against Gerards jaw.

"Shit. It always feel like that?"

"Never feels like that.""Gerard admitted, moaning when Frank joined their lips again. This time it was rougher and deeper and it still  _wasn't_ enough. 

"Wanna come to mine?"Frank whispered, breaking the kiss. Gerard nodded and pulled away as a car pulled up. By the time they were at Franks, Gerard had sobered up mostly. He waited until he shut the door before he was pinning Frank against the wall, moaning into the kiss. The sparks were still there, coarsing through Gerards veins as Frank tugged his hair. He moaned loudly, automatically bucking against Franks stomach, 

"Fran-"

Gerard broke away so fast his head spun, his back hittinf the other side of the wall.

"Jesus Iero, gross."

"The fuck are you doing here man?"Frank laughed and moved to hug the guy.

"Flying visit. Thanks for changing the code! Had trouble getting in. Had to flirt with Linda to get it."

"Leave my mom alone, asshole. Oh! Gerard, this is my bestfriend from childhood. Bob."

"Sup."Gerard awkwardly chewed on his lip

"Hey man. Sorry to interrupt. Never concidered myself a cock blocker before."

Gerard grinned and shook his head.

"Its cool. Um i'll call a cab?"

Frank frowned and shook his head.

"You don't have to go. Seriously. Beer?"

Gerard chewed his lip and nodded, he didn't know if staying or going was worse. Both felt rude. 

"Okay. Awesome."

Frank waved them into the kitchen, passing out beers before sitting down. Frank was so considerate, always making sure Gerard was included in the conversation and jokes. By 1 am, Gerard was exhausted though. He could feel his eyes drop when he tried to focus on the conversation.

"Hey, go on up to my room okay? I'll be up soon."Frank touched his knuckles.

"I'm old okay, don't make fun of me."Gerard joked as he got up.

"Night guys."

He headed upstairs to Franks room, to tired to even look around he undressed to his boxers and tshirt before passing out. He woke up to Franks alarm, and he slapped it off without thinking, glancing over at Frank. He was on his back, top pulled tight and shoving of every curve he had. Gerard felt his mouth go dry.

"You're staring at my tits. Its weird."

"God. How do you always know when i'm checking you out?"

"You're obvious about it."Frank opened his eyes and yawned.

"Head hurts."

"Me too."Gerard rolled over until he could kiss Franks jaw. Frank hummed happily and closed his eyes again.

"Iero!"

"Ugh what, Bob?"

The door swung open and Gerard tried not to flinch away.

"Your moms downstairs"

Frank frowned and got up, heading downstairs without a word. Gerard tugged in his jeans and followed, pausing in the kitchen.

"How'd he die?"

"Car crash."Linda whispered. Frank hit the table, the wood shaking.

"Gerard, shit. Yeah mom, Gerard. Whens the funeral?"

"Tomorrow darling."

Frank rubbed his face. Gerard glanced at Bob, who looked just as awkward.

"Shit. Ever been to Italy G? I'm gonna need someone to handle business."

"Yeah."Gerard whispered

"Go into the office and get all the names for the next week, call them. Tell them the place is closed for this week. Then go home and pack a bag. Okay?"

"Kay."

"Sorry. I dont mean to treat you like my secratary. You're the only person i trust who knows where i keep everything."

"Its okay, Frank. Are you okay?"

"My dads dead."Frank whispered

"But having you there will help."Frank turned and kissed him softly. 

"Be back as soon as you can okay? Keep your phone on."

"Kay. You got a suit I can borrow?"

"Yeah, Gee."

Gerard nodded and left, barely getting back to Franks by 1 pm. He had his suitcase in one hand and a cupholder from starbucks in the other. 

"Soy lattee. Normal latte. Black coffee. I had no idea what bob or your mom took."

Frank kissed his cheek and took his cup, going upstairs. Gerard double checked he had his passport and wallet before taking his own coffee.

"Ma'am, would you like a lattee or black coffee?"

"Latte sweetheart. Thank you. We havent even got a chance to meet properly. Please call me Linda."

"No problem. Was Frank close to his father?"

"For a few years when Frank was 9. Honestly it was a one night stand at 16. I witheld Frank until he was old enough to want to know. Tony isnt..he wasn't father material. Heavy into drugs. I always worried Frank would turn out like him."

"Frank is amazing."Gerard admitted

"He is. My pride and joy."Linda grinned

"He booked the flights for 8 tonight."

Frank grunted as he came in, dropping his suitcase by his feet. He rested his head against Gerards and sighed, 

"Thank you. Sorry youve got thrown in to everything."

"Its okay. You bring me a suit?"

"Yeah, what size waist are you?"

"34 inch."

Frank kissed his head again before pulling away. 

"Bobs gonna keep an eye on the house."Frank lit a cigarette and sighed, closing his eyes. 

"So we should be there at 6. Bob will drop us and bring my car back. So Gerards theres your ticket-"

"Is this first class? What the shit?"

Frank laughed and nodded, passing Lindas hers.

"Dude. Dude. This ticket is 5 months of my rent."

Frank grinned and kissed his forehead before sighing and checking his shoulder bag. He shoved in his laptop and charger before sighing. 

"I promise youll get paid amazingly for this-"

"Dude. Youre not paying me for it. This is what people do, alright?"

"Bu-"

"Seriously. This is what people do for the people they care about. Okay?"

"Thank you."Frank whispered

"Don't worry about it. We should get some food before we go, pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good, G."

He phoned in everyones orders before sending a few texts to Mikey and his mom to let them know. After they ate they headed to the airport, and Gerard was amazed at how fast they got onto the plane. The first class was massive, leaving Gerard amazed at the leg room.

"They turn into beds. Its rad."Frank grinned when he got settled. He was nect to Gerard, with Linda on his other side. 

"Youve ruined econemy for me. Ill never go back."

Frank laughed and pulled out his laptop. Gerard focused on the movie when they finally got in the air, before they had dinner and a few beers. Frank was absorbed in his emails, so Gerard was pretty bored. At 10 a air hostess changed their seats into beds and made them, Gerard really felt like he was in a hotel when he climbed in.

"Dude. This is amazing."

"Ya wanna see something better?"

Frank clicked a button, and His bed moved closer to Gerards until they were joined.

"So this is how rich people live? I want to be rich."

Frank laughed and lay down with his back to Gerard, who scooted up behind him. He kissed his head gently.

"Gee?"

Gerard hummed and closed his eyes. 

"Youre gonna hear my birthname. I need you to promise you wont ever repeat it."

"I promise, Frank."Gerard whispered, getting a relieved sigh in return. By the time they were off the plane, Gerard was exhausted. They didnt get any sleep, spending most of the time whispering. They waited for their bags before heading outside, 

"Get home and nap. Alright?"Linda yawned. 

"Gramps is picking us up soon. Have your smoke."

Gerard and Frank sighed in relief, moving to the shelter to light up.

"Allot of people here...know me as Franchesca. They will refer to me as a women, so i need you to ignore it okay?"

"Whatever you need Frank."Gerard whispered. Frank looked at him and pouted.

"I'm.sorry about all this."

"Don't be silly, Frankie."

Frank leaned in to kiss him lightly before a car horn beeped. Frank put out his cigarette and followed his mom to the car, after they got their bags in the trunk, Gerard climbed in nect to Frank, listening to the strong italian. Gerard zooned out until they got to a little house filled with people. He stayed by the door as Frank said hi to everyone before leading him upstairs.

"We gotta share a room with mom. Sorry."

"S'okay."

Frank pushed open the door and dumped his bag next to the mattress bed before kissing Gerard softly.

"Back in a sec okay?"

Gerard nodded and changed into pyjama pants before climbing into bed. He was so exhausted. He woke up to a hand settling on his chest, making him jump.

"Sorry Gee. Funerals in an hour."

Gerard sat up and rubbed his eyes, smiling at Linda who was doing her make up.

"Could sleep for a week."

"I hear ya."Linda chuckled. Frank handed him a shirt, pants and a waist coat. Jackets look like shit. This will have to do us."Frank hummed before going into the bathroom. Gerard tugged off his top and put on his shirt and waist coat before standing up. He changed into his pants before pulling on his boots. 

"You look cute."

Gerard looked up at Frank before pausing. He looked breath taking, Gerard couldn't find words ro reply, he actually looked like a model.

"You.."

Frank grinned and winked before pulling on a black skinny tie.

"Seriously. You are gorgeous."Gerard finally whispered, taking a few steps until he was behind Frank. The met eyes in the mirror as Frank grinned.

"Thank you, Gerard."

He turned to flip Gerards collar up and do up Gerards tie before settling his hands on Gerards chest.

"You doing okay?"

"I kinda feel bad. I should be sad, right? " Frank avoided eye contact, instead looking at Gerards lips. 

"People grieve in different ways."

Frank hummed and nodded, before he was sliding his hand around Gerards neck to tug him in. They shared a soft kiss until Linda cleared her throat.

"Time to go."

Frank nodded ans sighed, passing Gerard his phone.

"Keep an eye on it? Look horrible if i check my phone."

Gerard nodded and slid it in his pocket along with his wallet before following Frank downstairs. He  _hated_ funerals. And when Frank finally broke down and cried into his mothers chest, Gerard had to look away. It felt so personal for his  _boss._ By the time they got back to the house, Franks face was red and puffy, and he didn't say anything to Gerard as he walked past. Gerard shrugged and went upstairs to check Franks emails and messges, replying to the important ones and telling them Frank was offline for a week. 

"Gee?"

Gerard looked up from Franks laptop, seeing Frank in just his loose shirt. 

"Come downstairs please?"

"Be down in a sec, Frank. Just replying to a few bands."

"Sorry if ive been weird-"

"Don't be silly."Gerard closed the laptop and followed Frank downstairs, taking the beer Linda handed him.

"Franchesca! Hows your business going? I can't believe my granddaughter is so successful."

Frank chuckled and hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Business is good."

"And whos this lovely boy?"

"This is Gerard."

Gerard smiled and took the hand she offered, bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"Such a sweetheart, Franchesca. When can we expect grandkids?"

Frank let out a nervous laugh and shook his head.

"No kids for me, grams. I live for my job. I'll catch you later."Frank kissed her cheek before leading Gerard outside. They settled on the steps to smoke, the sun feeling so hot Gerard felt like he was  _melting._

"Dont they know your trans?"

Frank sighed and shook his head.

"Its easier this way. Theyre old, set in their ways."

Gerard nodded and kissed Franks head.

"Most people are leaving today, so we might actually get a proper bed."

Gerard hummed and closed his eyes, taking a long inhale of smoke.

"Anything from work?"

"Few bands emailing. Ive told them your offline for a week and will reply then. I starred them so your in your inbox."

"Thanks Gee."

Gerard shrugged and took a mouthful of beer. They headed to bed around 8, still Jet Lagged and fucking exhausted. They ended up in a different room, with their own bed. Gerard was so glad as he stripped to his boxers, the heat over welming.

"Gonna meeelt."Gerard groaned as Frank kicked of his jeans. 

"Dramatic."Frank snorted, but moved to turn the fan on anyway. Gerard sighed in relief and climbed into bed, pulling the thin sheet over his body. Frank went into the bathroom before getting into bed, curling up against Gerards side.

"We went from 0 to 100 real quick."

Gerard hummed and kissed Franks forehead, 

"We're dating right? Because we never said but-"

"Yeah, yeah G."Frank giggled and moved to kiss Gerard softly, Gerard kissed back desperatly, he missed the sparks shooting up his spine. Frank didn't mind, just opened his mouth to let Gerard in, it ended up full of passion and need, making Gerard break apart before his hormones took over.

"Gee?"Frank nudged his jaw with his nose.

"Gotta stop Frankie."

"You don't."

As soon as the words left Franks mouth they were kissing again, rougher and desperate as Gerard turned them over. He wasn't expecting Franks hand to move into his hair and tug lightly, making Gerard moan a little to loud. Frank fisted his hair roughly then, keeping it tight against the roots as they panted into eachothers mouth. Gerard felt like his body was on fire, especially when Frank moved his thigh right against Gerards boner. He auntomatically grinded against it, needing some sort of friction. He broke the kiss, kissing a line down to Franks collar bone before biting lightly. He heard Franks little moan, which went straight to his cock. He moved so his thigh could press against Frank, getting a whine in response. He could feel the heat coming of Franks crotch, and he tried to resist the urge to hump against him.

"Jesus, fuck."Frank pushed down against him, rolling his hips against Gerards leg. It wasnt enough for either of them, both panting and sweating. 

"Just, just-"Gerard leaned back to move Franks thighs until either side of him, his mouth watering at the wet patch on Franks baby blue boxers.

"Jesus."He mumbled before wrapping an arm around Franks waist, pulling him up until he was sat in Gerards laps. He rolled his hips at a perfect angle, sending pleasure shooting up Gerards spine. Frank kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongue as he grinded against Gerard. He felt like a teenager, the friction feeling so good against his cock that he already felt his orgasm building. He lasted another minute before he was breaking apart, Frank covering Gerards mouth with his hand as he moaned, spilling into his boxers. His orgasm was almost blinding, the pleasure ecploading through his entire body as Frank got him through it. He whined when he got to sensitive, sliding a hand between them so Frank could grind against him, letting out little moans until his body tensed, he bit down on Gerards shoulder as his body shook, trying to move away from Gerards hand. They stayed like that until they caught their breaths, Gerard placing soft kisses over Franks face when they finally broke apart. Franks boxers were sticking to him, soaking wet as he lay back on the bed, panting. Gerard tried not to stare, instead choosing to place kisses over Franks face again. 

"I feel like i'm 13 again, getting off on the cornor of my mattress."Frank mumbled, making Gerard laugh. He got up and grabbed some clean boxers before going into the bathroom to shower and change. When he went back, Frank was dressed in his pyjamas, curled up with his back to Gerard. Gerard got in and scooted up close, pressing a kiss onto Franks shoulder.

"Okay?"

"Totally."Frank grinned, 

"Sleepy. Gonna pass out."

When Gerard woke up the following morning, the bed was empty and cold, meaning Frank had been up a while. He pulled on some nirmal clothes and checked Franks emails real quick before heading downstairs.

"Franchesca, why did you cut your hair? It use to be so long."

"Not since i was a kid, grams. Hey gorgeous."

Gerard kissed his head as he sat down next to him.

"Morning everyone."

Gerard took Franks laptop and logged in, checking the news magazines. Some still had their picture up, most moved on. 

"Everything good?"

Gerard nodded and closed the laptop, mumbling a thank you as Frank handed him a coffee.

"Wanna go exploring? Theres a rad little shopping center a block away."

"Sure."Gerard grinned.

By the time the week was over, Gerard could replay ever email Frank had in the past week ( _which was allot.)_  As soon as Bob dropped them off at Franks house, he mumbled a goodnight and went upstairs, falling asleep without even changing. He was _exhausted._ Physically and emotionally. He did get to learn allot about Frank, which ofcourse he enjoyed, but he could not wait to go back to drawing.

"Babe. Gee."

Gerard groaned into the pillow, feeling Franks warm hand settled on his back.

"You wanna take the day of work? S'okay."Frank kissed his head, smoothing a hand through his hair.

"Its cool. Coffee?"

"I'll put on a pot, G."

Eventually Gerard got up and showered before getting dressed into the onlt clean clothes he had. He moved into the kitchen to steal some poptarts, watching Frank on his phone.

"I'm booked up all day. Ugh i need to try and find a secretary too, whos gonna get the lunches?"

"I'll grab them. Don't stress okay?"Gerard said through a moutful of poptart. Frank nodded and sighed.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."Gerard finished his coffee before following Frank out and into the car. Thankfully nobody was there when they pulled up, Frank rushing to unlock the doors and put the past week behind him. He couldn't wait to be back at his desk, listening to badly recorded demos. 

"Text me if you ever get a smoke break."Gerard grinned as he sat down at his desk.

"I seriously owe you for everything you've done for me."Frank whispered, watching Gerard pull out his sketchpad.

"Thats what boyfriends are for. You can repay me with beer and pizza."

"Oh nothing else?"Frank smirked, laughing as Gerard blushed. 

"You realise i'm the virgin, right? Not you?"

"You're an asshole. Thats what you are."Gerard blushed harder, making Frank grin. He glanced at the slowly filling room and relaxed.

"Morning everyone! Glad to see everyone bright and early. I hope you enjoyed the week off, but back to scratch now. Leanne, Jemma, have the reports done as soon as you can, okay? Rad. If anyones doing a coffee run; soy vanialla latte. As big as my head!"

James got up to take the company card with a sleepy smile. Frank grinned and headed into the office, leaving Gerard to get back to work. God he  _missed_ it. By 6 o clock, he had finished the next couple of drafts for new merch, immediatly scanning it to email to each band. He went over to Franks office and knocked softly.

"Yeah?"

Gerard went in and shut the door, glancing at Frank on the phone. He sat down opposite him and zooned out, watching Franks gorgeous smile. 

"Gee!"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Hey something that would help me a shit ton for work right? Would be a drawing mat. So i can draw onto the laptop?"

Frank passed him some paper and a pen.

"Gimmie some brands dude."

Gerard nodded and wrote some down before passing it back.

"The cheaper models work fine-"

"I'll do some research Gee."Frank smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"I gotta go see my family. You're not gonna work all night? Right?"

Frank winked and got up, moving to sit on the desk infront of Gerard.

"I haven't got a kiss today."Frank smirked, tugging Gerard in until they were kissing, soft and slow. Eventually it heated up, ending up with Frank in his lap, thighs on either side of Gerards. Kissing with Frank was  _addicting._

"Si-oh my god!"

Frank pushed himself off the chair, ending up on his ass on the floor. He let out a pained noise.

"Dude. Knock please!"

Jemma stared with her mouth open, glancing back and forth between them. 

"I'm sorry. You asked for this to be handed in today. Um..don't fire me?"

Gerard grabbed Franks hand to pull him up, before getting up.

"Catch you later?"

"Yeah G. Text me."

Gerard hummed and nodded, leaving without a word. He wasn't surprised the following morning when they made headlines, and Frank released an offical statement later that day. 

_1 year later._

"Gee can you come here a sec?"Frank peaked his head out of his office, making Gerard glance at him.

"I'm in the middle of something, sir. Gimmie 10 minutes."

Frank gave a little nod and dissapeared.

"Will you be having your lunch with Frank, Gerard?"

Gerard nodded and finished up drawing the design before rubbing his eyes. He took their lunches and headed in, kicking the door shut.

"Oh man the salad looks good today, what kinda dressing is that?"Gerard hunmed as he checked it over.

"Move in with me."

Gerard froze, his heart almost stopping. Frank had  _never_ shown intrest in living together. They stayed at Gerards apartment 3 days a week, and Frank the other 4. 

"I..what?"

"What we are doing is dumb as shit. Gimmie the salad."

Gerard evsntually started moving again, sitting down.

"Isnt that huge? I've never even seen you naked!"

Frank deflated, stabbing a tomatoe with his fork.

"That has nothing to do with living with me, Gerard."

"You still hide your tampons!"

"Not from you, douchebag. From your brother and my guests? Oh hell yeah. You are focusing on dumb things. We are litreally doing it right now, Gerard, only we have to move our shit about every few days!"

"We haven't even had sex!"

"God is thats whats up your ass?"Frank groaned,

"We do shit. Whats the big deal?"

"No, I didn't- I just meant it feels like we havent did alot of the 'big steps' in the relationship yet, moving in together is huge."

"Forget I said anything."Frank sighed and stole one of Gerards frys. Gerard sucked his lip, he  _didn't_  mean he didnt want to move in with Frank, but he was  _shocked._

"You're taking it the wrong way. I do want to move in with you, i just want you to understand how big that is."Gerard whispered softly.

"Gerard. We've been dating for over a year, you know every single thing about me and vice versa, its the right move."Frank promised.

"I just don't want you to feel rushed. Like theres a time limit. There isnt, i'd wait forever for you."

"I know gorgeous. I'm ready for this. I promise."Frank whispered, and it was so  _true. He loved Gerard._ They never said I love you, but the soft morning kisses  _screamed_ it to both of them.

"Lets do it."Gsrard finally let himself grin, leaning over to steal a tomatoe. Frank hit his knuckle with the fork lightly and grinned straight back. 

Within the month, Gerard was offically moved in. He had his own set of keys and his thumb print was regestered after Gerard complaning he  _always_ forgot the code. It was weird seeing his things mixed among Franks, but a  _good_ weird thay sent butterflys into his stomach.

It was a month later they hit 3 of their 'big steps', they had came home exhausted, curling up in bed as soon as they could. Gerard was watching the TV as Frank read his book, trailing his fingers into Gerards hair as he listened to Franks heartbeat. The moment felt so  _pure._

"I love you. You know?"Gerard had whispered softly, looking up at Frank. He grinned as Frank pushed his reading glasses onto his head.

"I know. I love you."Frank promised, and then they were kissing, long and deep that didn't seem to end. The book and glasses got abandoned onto the floor as Frank  _finally_ let Gerard explore his gorgeous body. Gerard kissed every piece of skin he could as they finally made love, slow and gentle. At this point it wasn't about the sex  _at all._ It was about finally being together, and having Franks full trust. It was the best night of Gerards life. 

Frank found out he was pregnant in September, and he  _freaked the fuck out._ He was in work when he finally realised, and he didn't think he ever puked so much. As soon as he was finished, he found Gerard in the smoking area, and immediatly took the cigarette of him to put it in his own mouth.

"You don't look to good babe."

"Kids were never part of the plan!"Frank started sobbing, crouching down against the wall.

"What kids? What are you on about?"Gerard kneeled infront of him, pressing a kiss to Franks forehead.

"The one in my fucking stomach, douchebag!"

Gerard went silent for a feew momenrs before he was cupping Franks cheeks, leaning in to litter kisses around his face.

"We're having a baby."

Frank sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He met Gerards eyes and relaxed.

"I hate you and your crazy sperm."

"We love you too."Gerard promised, grinning as Frank giggled.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that. I've worked so hard for this business-"

"And you'll keep working. I can draw from home ya'know?"Gerard kissed Franks forehead, listening to Frank sniff.

"You'd do that for me? Be a stay at home dad?"

"Ofcourse i would. Its my kid too."Gerard grinned, making Frank giggle.

"I love you."

"You've no idea, Frankie."Gerards eyes were honest and bright, relaxing Frank to the core.  _They were having a kid. He could totally do this._

The press found out in Febuary, which Frank was suprised it took them that fucking  _long._ He had gotten big, thankfully hidden behind Gerards clothes he just looked chubby, but after pictures emerging of them buying the cot, the papers went  _crazy._ He released a statement in May, sitting with Hello! Magazine,

"Sir, why did you hide the fact you were transgender?"The reporter was nervous, and Frank didn't blame her. Gerard looked cranky as  _shit_ today because they ran out of coffee, so he was ready to snap at any second.

"Skeleton Crew is not about me. Its about the music. I don't think of myself as Frank whos trans, I think of nyself as Frank the man. Being transgender doesn't change who I am, nor the passion I have for music."

Gerard cut the interview as soon as she mentioned Franks weight. It was actuallt hilarious to watch Gerards  _face_ turn the same shade as his firetruck  _red_ hair.

He gave birth in May, and was back in the office by August. Lily was gorgeous, and so well behaved. He missed her everytime he went to work, but Gerard was amazing with her. When he finally went home each night, Gerard and Lily would usually be curled up in their double bed watchinf TV. He got blown away by the  _love_ he felt everytime he seen them. He loved Lilys coos as he finally got to hold his girl, holding her close as Gerard placed soft kisses on his back. 

_He felt whole for the first time in his life._


End file.
